


The Worlds Not Waiting

by Fallenstar126



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Puppies, Same-Sex Marriage, inspired by marley and me tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Pete finally tie the knot, after years of Andy bugging them to put him on the guest list. Moving in together and falling into the routine of being married isn't hard, since they were already basically one entity. </p><p>Until Patrick looks into what is supposed to be their guest room with that gaze, for the wrong amount of time for Pete. </p><p>It's like they say though, a dog is a man's best friend, especially when coming to distracting their new husband from possible thoughts of children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worlds Not Waiting

Patrick had always imagined his wedding day to be on a cool, fall day, the coloured leaves falling as he and his new husband- or wife, walked out of wherever it was they decided to marry. There wouldn’t be a lot of fuss over them on their wedding day, just signing the required papers and then maybe a small gathering of their loved ones, but it was never meant to be anything big.

 

But, there was two things he didn’t account for when fantasizing his wedding day when he was younger. Pete Wentz, and snow.

 

Now, when he had let Pete schedule the hotel they were staying at, he hadn’t thought that it would matter it was a block away from the reception hall. Yet, with all of their careful planning and all of the people they had on board to help with planning it, none of them decided to check the weather.

 

Who thought it would do anything but a light rain in October?

 

Patrick had first suggested September, since that was the beginning of fall, when all the leaves began to fall, and were at their brightest colours, instead of the dark, deathlike brown they went towards the end of October. But, Pete had insisted, if they couldn’t get married on Halloween (“It’s the best holiday of all time, Patrick!”), it had to be in October. At the very least.

 

The day itself went fine, until it was time to head back to the hotel. As they didn’t want the fuss, they didn’t rent a limousine or a driver. Which, turned out to be a problem when the car they _had_ rented, died suddenly. Then, the white flakes began falling slowly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Pete asked, as the car started making a weird grinding noise. Patrick frowned at the car, before turning the key, and starting it again, only for it to sputter, and then completely die.

 

“Guess we’re walking?” He said in response, and Pete just smiled, shrugging.

 

The walk itself wouldn’t be that bad, if it was in fact, a cool fall day, with the brightly coloured leaves falling around them.

 

Sadly, Patrick’s life wasn’t a movie, and instead of leaves, or even a light snow. The flakes had gotten so large, and were whizzing by at a speed that made it difficult to see the sidewalk in front of him. Pete held Patrick close to his side, and Patrick knew that he was a little afraid of losing Patrick to the snow, but their hands were still held tightly together, and any thought of wandering off was gone from Patrick’s mind.

 

“The hotel is just around this corner, right?” Patrick asked, leaning close to Pete to whisper in his ear. Pete nodded, but it didn’t seem all too firm. Shaking his head, Patrick followed his lead, letting his husband get them hopelessly lost in the snow.

 

To say he was surprised when they broke out of the blizzard and into the hotel lobby, would be an understatement. As they were walking, he had been envisioning the news titles following his death. Of course, when Pete had asked what he was thinking about, he had smiled, and brushed it off as spacing out.

 

The first thing they did when they got to their suite, was shed their covered and soaked suit jackets onto the fine carpet, and after a moment of discussion, hurried into the bathroom, Pete grabbing a bottle of champagne from the fridge as he went.

 

The bathtub was filled with steaming water, and soon their chilled bodies began to warm as they both submerged themselves in the water. Pete shuffled so that he was closer to Patrick, their hands laying together on the side of the tub, still dry, their rings still freezing against their respective fingers.

 

“Perfect.” Pete mumbled, and Patrick nudged his chest with his shoulder, prompting him to continue. “You. You’re perfect.”

 

“Perfect for what?” Patrick murmured, and Pete looked him straight in the eye, curious.

 

“For everything. I mean, you’re literally the greatest person I’ve met.” Patrick scoffed, rolling his eyes. Pete touched the side of his face, still staring him down. “Really.” He leaned forward, mouthing at Patricks chin softly. “Everything about you, I’ve fallen in love with.” He whispered against his skin, and Patrick tilted his face upwards, smiling gently, still rolling his eyes slightly at the flattery.

 

“Surely there must be something that’ll break the deal eventually.” Patrick replied calmly, struggling to keep his voice even. Pete seemed to go deep in thought for a while, resting his head against Patricks shoulder, before shaking his head with a wide smile.

 

“Nope.” He shot back, before kissing Patrick’s neck, causing him to shiver, this time, not from the cold. “Everything, ‘Trick. Forever.”

 

*  *  *

 

Music had always been one of Patrick’s passions. However, he was never good at setting words to the tunes he came up with. That, was Pete’s job. Though, Pete was the one who found him.

 

Patrick had been busking beside the nearest grocery store when Pete had walked by, intending to buy more bagel bites, but forgetting all about them when he noticed Patrick.

 

He had been playing a cover at the time, his voice untrained, yet perfect at the same time. Pete always said that it was obvious he had a range “like no motherfucker knows”, but Patrick knew that it was only after he had been forced to join his band that Pete truly discovered this.

 

The rest, Joe always said, was history. Andy always teased them about inviting him to their wedding, and when the time came, he had been first on the guest list.

 

They had never thought of what their marriage would do to affect the band. Not much changed, of course, since Patrick and Pete had already been attached from the hips before the actual marriage, but the years off in between, during the writing process and recording, seemed longer now. Without the stress of having to find a job, it was easy to find their first, small home together.

 

It was only three rooms, with a spare for whenever the other band members would crash at their place, which was almost daily during writing season. Patrick had stared wistfully at it for a moment, before moving on while they were unpacking, but it was enough to plant a seedling of doubt in Pete’s mind.

 

He had asked Andy about it a few weeks later, when they were lazing about on the couch when Patrick was out, looking for new strings for his guitar.

 

“What if Patrick wants a kid?” Pete piped up; Andy turned to stare at him, and Pete shrugged under his gaze. “It just… Three rooms?”

 

“Dude, quit worrying. You just got married, and I know that Patrick wouldn’t jump that fast.” Andy said, and Pete nodded slightly. “If you’re that worried, just talk to him about it.” Pete frowned, the idea of putting his feelings out there without a buffer such as a pencil and eraser. He wasn’t good with it. He got all weird, and would end up fumbling, no matter how he tried to phrase it.

 

“Okay, fine, no talking about feelings.” Andy said, turning back towards the television. “Get a dog. You like dogs, right?” It was Pete’s turn to stare at Andy, confused.

 

“A dog?” Pete asked, curious, and Andy nodded.

 

“Yeah, a dog. They say it’s just as hard as raising a kid, so it should wear any motherly Patrick instincts down.” Pete laughed at his phrasing, shaking his head at the floor.

 

“Yeah, maybe. A dog sounds nice.” Pete said, leaning back on the sofa and staring up at the ceiling. He hummed in thought, and Andy turned to look at him.

 

“What kinda dog are you gonna get?” He prompted, bringing Pete back down to earth.

 

“Probably something small. Patrick sized, so that it won’t be able to drag us all over town. Andy grinned, sitting up so he could stare down at Pete. “You realize that you’re an inch above Patrick size, right?” He pointed out, but Pete just nodded happily.

 

“Of course. So that it wouldn’t be able to drag me around either.” Andy nodded in understand, thinking for a moment.

 

“Poodle?” Pete cracked up, doubling over at the thought of Patrick leading a poodle around their shitty little neighborhood. Andy grinned, before changing his suggestion. “Retriever?”

 

Patrick came home after he suggested this, and the topic was dropped, but Pete was still thinking. A golden retriever did seem like a good idea.

 

Of course, once Pete got an idea in his head, he seemed unable to shake it. Three months later, he found a farm nearby with golden retriever puppies, and had a meeting organized for the following week. Patrick’s birthday was within the month, so he considered it his birthday present, though he still bought him a new vinyl as a side gift, just in case Patrick didn’t want to get a dog.

 

Leading Patrick up the steps to the farm, the man who had let them in smiled, and directed him around a corner, where Pete saw a pen with six puppies all fighting to be first against the gate, to be the first Patrick saw when Pete finally allowed him to lift the t-shirt that had been tied around his eyes.

 

Patrick could hear their small yelps, as they jumped over each other, but still couldn’t figure out where he was. “Pete, can I please see now?” He asked, annoyed at the loss of vision, but not enough to take it off. He humored Pete for a few more seconds, before bugging him again.

 

“Okay, fine. It’s fine now.” Pete said, and helped him untie the t-shirt. It fell around his neck, and Patrick let out a small gasp when he saw the puppies.

 

“Holy shit, Pete!” He exclaimed, basically vaulting over the gate to get to the small creatures as soon as he could. “They’re adorable!” Patrick said, his voice almost coming out as a squeak. Pete smiled, knowing he had made the right choice.

 

“We didn’t discuss this.” Patrick said next, and Pete felt his smile fall.

 

“That’s okay, they can’t actually leave their mom for another week or so.” The man spoke up, and Pete looked back at Patrick, still worried.

 

“Oh of course.” Patrick said, nodding as he scratched behind the ears of one of the puppies, who had decided that the best place to lay down would be on his leg. “That’ll give us enough time to properly dog-proof the house.”

 

Patrick felt a little overwhelmed by all the choices, looking over all of the tiny puppies carefully. “How much are they?”

 

“Well, I’m letting the females go for $250, and the males for $200.” The man paused, before casting his stare over to the corner. “And that one there I’ll let go for $150.” Patrick looked over, and felt his heart shatter in two.

 

A puppy he hadn’t even noticed was laying on the floor, head resting on a singular paw. The other, at first glance, he thought was underneath the dog, but as he examined it closer, he realized that it wasn’t even there at all.

 

“Oh my god, Pete.” Was all he could say as he scooted over to the puppy, gathering her up in his arms. “The poor thing.” Patrick basically whimpered himself, holding the puppy close to his chest. Pete smiled, and sat down next to Patrick, holding out a hand for the puppy to sniff.

 

“Are you sure you don’t-”

 

“Don’t even ask that question, of course I want her, no matter what’s wrong with her.” Patrick replied harshly, and Pete held up his hands in his defense.

 

“Okay, okay, I wasn’t gonna try and change it.” He said, and grinned. “So is that the one?” Patrick nodded firmly, and Pete smiled, leaning forward to kiss Pete, unable to stop himself anymore.

 

“Okay.” He paused, before turning to the man, who was looking a bit starstruck. “When can we take her home?” Pete asked, and the man gathered himself quickly.

 

“Next week, Monday.” Patrick nodded, and scratched behind the ears of the dog, _their_ dog.

 

Patrick managed to pry himself away from the dog after an hour, waving goodbye for five minutes before finally dragging himself away. He grabbed Pete’s hand, and squeezed tightly, leaning over and kissing his chin. “Thank you.” He whispered, resting his head against his shoulder as they walked.

 

“You won’t be saying thanks when it grows up.” Pete mumbled, and Patrick turned to look at him, raising one eyebrow in confusion. Pete quickly brushed it off as nothing, kissing Patrick on the forehead.

 

“Let’s just get home, I’m pretty sure Joe and Andy are probably already waiting on the front steps like angsty teenagers.” Pete laughed, helping Patrick into the car, then taking his own seat.

 

“You know, that’s one of the reasons I love you. Even though you act like an angsty teenager, you still know how ridiculous two grown men look when pretending to be one.” Patrick said, leaning up and kissing Pete deeply.

 

“Mm, and now I’m wishing they weren’t there at all.” Pete quipped, grinning. Patrick slapped his leg, shaking his head at him.

 

“Shut up and drive.” He said, prompting Pete to break into song, complete with a wiggling chair dance.

  
And really, who else would Patrick want to share his life with who wouldn’t buy him a puppy, then break into a Rihanna song while driving home?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really get time to edit this because it's literally 3:12 am and I'm so tired, but really wanted to get this out before I lose inspiration. Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own, just comment them down below and I'll fix 'em up! 
> 
> Also the summary is really shitty because my brain is just dead at this point, so sorry about that.
> 
> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
